


Not a Signature

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, romantic femlock, victorian femlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Joan Watson sees, for the first time, Miss Scarlett Holmes, the famous celebrity detective. Their chance meeting is certainly a surprise for Miss Watson, who has certainly admired Miss Holmes for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Signature

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very simple, short story which is pure fluff... Do not expect more I am really lazy... I hope you enjoy it anyway!

I sat complacently enough on my park bench, desperately attempting to catch my breath and lower my heart rate. I always wished I could remove my corset, but I just bore the pain and lack of breath as delicately as I could. I had just been for my morning cycle around my area, as I usually did for fitness, and, I suppose, for pleasure. Then I had stopped at the nearest park bench, which really had retained my pattern of normality, as it was far from unusual for me to do so. Therefore, as I sat there, feeling rather content in an ordinary sort of way, I’d had no idea that what was to come might be such an unusual and shaping day for me. This was because, for unknown reasons, as I sat, almost catching my breath, on the bench, I was entirely thrown off guard when I the pale face I saw staring at nothing, concentrating I had supposed, I actually recognised! I felt so flustered, I’d no idea what I should say to this… this… 

How could I explain who it was? Before I knew her, this woman, this… I thought her a brilliant genius I suppose; handsome, clever, admirable… a real celebrity, sort of. In a way, she was kind of local, she didn’t intend to be a celebrity, I thought. But she was, in some sense, rather magnificent, and in my own admiring way, I was rather thrilled at her being so near me.  
I thought… well, I wondered how I might approach her. It was terrifying, but then, she might leave! That thought was more terrifying! I knew I must speak to her soon, I couldn’t see her without having interacted with her, I was certain it was fate! I felt that, she really, wouldn’t have any greater admirers than myself! 

Well, I wasn’t sure of that, really, but… I wanted so desperately to talk to her… So, I began rehearsing lines in my head, quickly, so that I wouldn’t miss her. "Hello, my name is Jane Watson. I’m a great admirer…" no, no, to commonplace, she was a genius, I must approach her… uniquely… "I adore your cases! I really would love to talk with you if you have time, or at least…" As I walked toward her I realised I had no idea what I should say, but I really couldn’t miss her, and I realised soon enough, that her concentrated gaze was broken. 

As I walked toward her own park bench and could see her more closely, I could notice the deepest hues of her eyes, the structure of her face, and the lashes on her eyes. Each strand of her hair was visible to me, the dark fabrics of her dress and the small stiches on it apparent, and I was terribly unnerved, but I marched on, and stood before her table nervously.  
“Hello,” She began, her voice was deep and wonderful, yet there was a harshness in her gaze, and I suddenly felt very nervous and awful and she was a genius! She could see through anything and she would know immediately what I thought of her! And what I wanted to say! I suppose my eyes gave this up rather well, for her tone grew milder and softer as she began, “I know you haven’t got a case for me. You know me, don’t you? You, you’re an admirer, of some sort, but what do you want? A signature?”  
She sneered quietly.  
I answered a defensively, though my voice was quieter too, “No.”  
“What do you want then?” she asked me rather frankly,  
“What do you want, Miss Holmes?” I replied,  
“Well, a good case of course, and it’s Scarlett, please.” She began a little bitterly.

“I-I’m sorry I haven’t got a case for you, Scarlett.” I sighed, I bit my lip, and did my best to push back tears that I could feel threatening to fall, I felt very bad, I felt awful, I was annoying her! Of all things!  
“Well, it’s not your fault.” She replied rather carelessly.  
“I’m so sorry I bothered you! I-I didn’t mean to, I just really admire your work, and well, of course you yourself, but it seemed so silly to say so, I mean, it should be obvious, I haven’t got half the intelligence you have, and I’ve spoilt your day and I feel very sorry about it! I didn’t come over just to get a signature though, I-I just didn’t want to let the opportunity slip by me. That I might have missed meeting you would be awful, but perhaps it’s worse that I made you upset!” I’d tried to stay calm, but I felt my anger and disappointment rising, and I sat, upset, and guilty before her, waiting.  
I thought she might be angry and storm off, or do something else rather rash, but instead, she sat calmly and blinked at me, seeming… confused. She studied my face curiously, and I felt my emotions turn to curiosity instead, wondering what she might be thinking.

After a few moments of silence she said to me in a calm tone, “Oh, I’m sorry, did you think I was mad? I’m not very good at socialising and all the normalities and formalities, I mean, I could play the part of someone else… for a while, but as me, I really just say what I think. I didn’t mean at all that you bothered me, I just say what I mean. I do know you’re an admirer. I was curious as to whether you wanted a signature, which often annoys me a little, because they never really appreciate my science, only my face and fame, and I really almost always am itching for a good case! So you see I wasn’t angry or anything like that! But I didn’t mean for you to go away, if you truly like my methods and such, well… that is unique for me to hear! I’m not upset, I guess I’m frank though…”

I felt, after this speech, even more attracted to this curious genius, and with her curly, dark hair pinned neatly, and piercing gaze. I suppose she was waiting for my response, perhaps guessing I might not really care for her scientific ideas after all, and might even leave. I assured her I wasn’t going anywhere.  
“If you think I don’t want to talk anymore, then you’re wrong. I’m sorry I’m so dull, though, I’m not half as interesting as a new case!”  
I could see her becoming more pleased with me, which made me pleased in turn, and we both looked at each other happily, I really could see she was vain, but I didn’t, and will never mind it. 

“Wonderful! You see… If you’re interested, there’re many experiments I’ve been doing lately, and,” she continued on a little shyly, as a child might speak of their creations, “I thought, maybe, you might be interested?” her expression remained a little concerned, she looked very vulnerable, as I’d never imagined she might be, and I was determined to assure the wonderful woman that I’d love to see her experiments, “Of course! That sounds amazing! I can’t believe you’re letting me see them!”  
Her face transformed and she grinned widely, smugly even. “Why, anyone can and should see them, I’m really contributing a lot to the world with the new discoveries I’m making!” then she continued, a little annoyance passed over her face, “But, you know, so many people seem to be uninterested! I don’t know what people would expect me to test theories about crime on if not corpses! But so many people think it’s strange or disgusting!” she sighed a little,

“I think it sounds very interesting,” I told her smiling, though internally I could not believe others might shun her for her amazing work. With this, she took my hand forcefully, happily, and began to lead me toward, I supposed, where she kept her experiments, and, as she began to talk about her discoveries, her face lit up, and she looked wonderfully alive. Her eyes glittered, and it was fascinating to hear! It was a wonderful sight, and I could not believe I had the privilege of hearing it all! I told her so, and I saw her flush a little, with pleasure.  
“Most people just say… God-damned woman or Piss off!” she admitted with a half-hearted laugh, I joined her.  
“I wouldn’t!” I assured her in earnest. At this point in our conversation, we were walking near a smaller park, a quiet area with old, brick buildings, and I leant against one wall to rest, and felt myself gazing at her, the spark in her piercing eyes made me feel as if she were drawing me toward her, and her sharp nose and face, he tall figure began to move toward me. Then I realised she was, slowly, moving toward me, until her nose was almost touching mine, he arms supporting her, holding me, gently against the wall. I could feel her warmth on me, and my heart racing.

“Wouldn’t you?” she asked me, looking seriously into my eyes, making me feel as if I were drowning in her presence,  
“Never!” I cried passionately, and her lips moved quickly toward my own and her body fell on mine and we both kissed each other strangely passionately, though we had only just met. It felt right and wonderful and I murmured, as I pulled back, “Is there anything you’re not good at.”  
“No.” she replied rather immodestly, and, smirking rather excessively, began to kiss me again!  
Then pulling back slowly, she took my hand again and her smirk remained fixed upon her face as she led me to her experiments as my heart turned in my stomach, though, quite pleasantly, I surprised to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you have time and wouldn't mind, I would love it if you could leave any comments of criticism you have for me??


End file.
